1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector.
2. The Related Art
In recent years, memory cards have become popular and a variety of electronic cards has been used widely. A memory card includes a plurality of contacts for contacting a memory card connector with a card reader system or external equipment.
A conventional memory card connector applied to portable telephones and the like has an insulating housing, a cover, an ejecting apparatus and a plurality of electric terminals. A plurality of electric terminal troughs are formed in the insulating housing. The electric terminals are accepted in the electric terminal troughs. The ejecting apparatus is located in the insulating housing and used to inject/eject a memory card from the conventional memory card connector.
The conventional memory card connector described above has only one ejector which is placed on one side of the insulting housing. When the memory card is inserted into the conventional memory card connector, the memory card is easy to lean in the conventional memory card connector by some fault insertion. Meanwhile, the memory card is easy to be locked in the conventional memory card connector while the memory card leaning in the conventional memory card connector. When the memory card is injected/ejected from the conventional memory card connector, furthermore the memory card and the conventional memory card connector are easy to be destroyed.